Sunshine and Rainbows
by JustAnotherBaggins
Summary: Bella Swan has moved to Forks after the death of her mother and almost step-father to live with her actual father. Although Forks is gloomy and constantly under a cloud of gray, Bella's life is all sunshine and rainbows.


**Hey guys, this is something a little new and a little darker... Enjoy**

* * *

Bella whistled as she continued her trek through the lush green forest area at the edge of Forks, Washington, stopping ever now and again to hike her backpack further up her skinny shoulder before it would inevidently slide back down the pale appendage. This 5'3 brunette with molten brown eyes and a sweet smile reached up to tighten her thick ponytail, the dark brown ends curling in the middle of her back, as she took a quick look around the area.

For the longest time, she would miss the silence of the forest around her, the stillness of the branches of the tall trees that she couldn't see the top of. She was encased in a little bubble of silence, broken purely by her upbeat whistle, as she ventured further and further into the trees. It was beautiful in Forks, everything covered in green of all shades, the sky not just gray but a myriad of shades ranging between snow white and black. The people had been very nice, extremely welcoming to the Chief's daughter, because they were genuinely nice people who looked after their own.

It was almost an hour later when Bella came to a halt, dropping her backpack on the ground beside her and stretching, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She had moved to Forks three months ago, having come to live with her father after her mother and boyfriend were murdered in their perfect little house in Jacksonville. In three months Bella had made one friend, Angela Webber from her calculus class. Although Angela argued that her boyfriend Edward could be considered Bella's friend also, the short girl was content just having one proper friend in this small town. She wasn't by any means unpopular, but she found it more freeing to not be constantly weighed down by countless people wanting to know her every thought. It made her nights more bearable.

When she first arrived in town, three weeks after the funeral, people tiptoed around her like they were walking on eggshells – many were worried she would break and the inevitable floodgates would open but Bella had moved through all of that before flying out and although it annoyed her, it kept people from attempting to "get to know her". Luckily, the teachers at her school seemed to be under the impression she was still fragile, so her first day was empty of any annoying attempts to get her to stand at the front of the class and introduce herself.

While most people kept their distance, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley had instead decided to inform her that they were the queen bee's of the school, and that just because she was new didn't mean that she could get away with stealing all the attention. Bella simply brushed their petty attempts at intimidation aside and kept walking to her next class. They were annoying but easily dealt with.

Opening her eyes again, Bella crouched down and unzipped her backpack, pulling out her camera and sketchbook. With a few quick snaps of the area around her, Bella sat down on the slightly damp ground, unmindful of the twigs scraping at her bare legs, and began to sketch whatever came to her mind. It was a good hour before Bella put down her pencil and cracked her neck.

It was time to get to work.

Standing up and dusting herself off, Bella scratched at her thigh, the dried blood flaking off and hiding itself under her fingernails. Looking around, she grabbed hold of the wheelbarrow's handles and moved it slowly into the middle of the clearing. Blood sloshed around and some even splashed out the sides, soaking the ground and Bella red as she came to a stop. Glancing down at the faces forever frozen in identical masks of shock and horror, Bella finally let a wide grin split her face as she reached in and started pulling various body parts out, throwing them around as she giggled. Once the small clearing around her had been thoroughly decorated with limbs and dark red blood, Bella held up one head, brushing the now-bloody blonde hair of the girl away from her dull eyes.

Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley indeed were easily dealt with. It had been all too easy to lure them into the forest and then attack them from behind, knocking them unconscious before dragging them further into the forest to cut them into pieces. She had started on Lauren first, cutting her hands off slowly, allowing the girl to wake up and scream through the thick gag. Next were her elbows, shoulders, ankles, knees, thighs and then neck. During this, Jessica had woken up and stared in horror as her friend was systematically dismembered and thrown into a wheelbarrow bit by bit. Wriggling, Jessica managed to move a few inches before Bella's cheerful face swam into focus above her. Getting to work on her next victim, Jessica lasted longer than Lauren by a few seconds but also passed out, the last image burned into her brain being the cheerful face of the short brunette as she hacked away at her limbs. Her limbs and torso were also thrown into the wheelbarrow before Bella began the task of moving it through the forest.

As Bella stood back and admired her handiwork, she grudgingly admitted that Jessica had shown spirit, trying to wriggle away like the worm she was. But that was in the past now, she had completed her task and now her denim shorts and thick plaid top were soaked with blood, her jacket having been removed before the dismemberment so it was relatively clean. Picking up her bloody backpack, Bella began the trek back to her house, pushing the still-wet wheelbarrow in front of her.

She would clean it out and burn her clothes when she got home, completing the last bit of her ritual before showering. Charlie wouldn't ask questions, he never did. After all, he did the same thing once a month, and her daddy had taught her well to cover her tracks.

Later that night, Bella printed out the pictures she had taken and glued them into her scrapbook. The grisly images of two mutilated girls drenched in blood made her smile, and as she flicked back through the pages leading up to her first kill, Bella ran her hands over one page lovingly decorated in hearts. Phil and Renée's somber eyes stared back at her, their bodies posed at the dinner table in their house in Jacksonville.

Everything in her world was right again – everything was sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

 **Okay** **so what did you guys think?**

 **I definitely didn't start out this story thinking it would evolve into this but apparently my brain is going into overdrive due to overuse because of university and it wanted this to come to light.**

 **I'm not sure whether to keep this just a short glimpse into my brain or whether to make it an actual story right now so I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if you want more cheerful Dark!Bella.**

 **Please, leave some reviews and don't be afraid to PM me if you feel like it - I promise I don't bite :)**

 **JustAnotherBaggins**

 **Note: the story is mine, the cover art is not. I couldn't get the exact link to it, but this will take you to the page and it should be the first image to pop up. I give complete and full credit to the creator of this image, and in no way attempt to claim it as my own.**

 **pin/358176976588396058**


End file.
